


Lazy Afternoons

by BrianThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Heartwarming, Romance, Romantic Fluff, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianThePhantomThief/pseuds/BrianThePhantomThief
Summary: Ren invites Makoto for a date on a Ferris wheel. As the two enjoy their ride, they also take time to embrace how much their lives have changed since they met and started dating.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 15





	Lazy Afternoons

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a scene in Persona 5, where the player takes his chosen lover on a date to the Seaside Park for a ride on a Ferris wheel. I'm sure most of you know what I'm talking about, and for those that don't, sorry if I spoiled it for you. 
> 
> Other than that, PLEASE ENJOY!!! 
> 
> P. S. If you get where the title is from, good for you :)

The sun has never shined so beautifully before. The day was set to be a good one. And everyone was happy and proud to start it. And one young man in particular was ready for a chance with his girlfriend. He woke up, got dressed and headed out the door of cafe LeBlanc. He trusted his partner in crime, Morgana, would stay with someone else for the day, to which he agreed. And with that out of the way, the young man decided to text his girlfriend about their day. 

Ren: Hi. You have any plans? 

Makoto: Hello. No I don't. 

Ren: Nice! I've got something in mind of you want. 

Makoto: That so? Well you know where I am so meet me there. 

Ren: I shall make haste at once my Queen. 

Makoto: Don't keep me waiting. 

"Time to get going." Said one excited Ren Amamiya. 

He put his phone away and began heading for the station to catch the train for Aoyama-Itchome, where Shuijn Academy was located. He was trembling with anticipation the whole time, he could hear Mona asking him to stop. When he got to Aoyama-Itchome, he headed for the entrance to his school, where he saw Makoto Niijima waiting for him. 

"Hey. Did I keep you waiting?" Ren asked his lover. 

"Not at all. In fact, you got here pretty faster than usual." She replied. 

"The train arrived early so I took the opportunity." Ren said. 

"Well that's good to know." Makoto nodded. "So, what's this "something in mind" you have today?" 

"Well, I was thinking we could go to Odaiba Seaside Park. Heard there was a Ferris wheel that we could ride together." Ren said. 

"Really? Well... I don't think I've ever ridden a Ferris wheel... I'm a bit nervous." Makoto said, a hint of pink on her cheeks. 

"It'll be fine. And plus, we'll see some amazing sights." Ren added. 

"Sounds like a plan. Well shall we go?" Makoto nodded. 

"At once, my Queen." Ren said, gentlemanly bowing. 

They left Shujin and headed for Odaiba Seaside Park. The train arrived at the station a tad bit late, but as long as it got them to their destination, Ren and Makoto didn't mind it all. They soon arrived at the Seaside Park and got on the Ferris wheel relativity quickly. Ren seemed very excited to take his girlfriend on her first Ferris wheel ride. He'd ridden it before but that was a long time ago. And as for Makoto, she kept freaking out over the little things. 

"U-Umm... I-Is this thing really safe?" Makoto asked. 

"Been through many rides and hasn't broken yet, so yeah I guess so." Ren replied. 

"B-But... W-Won't it lean too far if we both sit on the same side?" Makoto stuttered. 

"Hasn't leaned yet. Not that I know of." Ren said. 

"A-A-Actually, I can hear this terrible creaking too." Makoto stuttered. 

"Geez. Calm down. We'll be fine. It's just a Ferris wheel." Ren said. 

"Sorry, Ren... I'm not used to things like this." Makoto sighed. "And I'm supposed to be your senpai too." 

"Don't worry. It's your first time riding a Ferris wheel. I can understand why you'd be so nervous." Ren said. 

"Hey Ren?" Makoto asked. 

"Yeah?" 

"What do you do when you're nervous like this? O-Or, um... should I not be asking about things like that?" 

Ren chuckled. It always was so adorable to see Makoto so flustered. It's one of the reasons why he loved her. 

"You can lean on me if you want." He said. 

"D-Don't tease me like that! You always so this when I'm nervous." Makoto said, the blush on her face returning. 

Ren quietly chuckled and Makoto looked at him. She couldn't stand him when he always found ways to make her blush. It was another reason why he loved her as well. 

"Geez! I'm the only one getting flustered her." Makoto pouted. "My love for you just makes me seem so foolish sometimes!" 

"It's so adorable too." Ren added. 

"I-It's not! Stop doing that, will you?" Makoto pouted. 

"Sorry. I couldn't help myself. " Ren chuckled. 

"You know? There are times where I can't believe the way things are right now." Makoto said, regaining her composure. 

"That so? Well... what do you mean by that?" Ren asked. 

"I would never have imagined any of what we've done together to actually happen. It almost doesn't seem real at times." Makoto said. 

"I know what you mean." Ren said. "When I first came here, I used to think about how people would treat me. With me having a criminal record and all, I honestly started to lose all hope of my future." 

"That's terrible. Ren, I'm sorry that you felt that way." Makoto said. 

"Nah. It's all behind me now. It had been ever since I met Ryuji, Ann, Morgana... and you." Ren continued. 

"M-Me? But I used to think you were a trouble maker as well back then." Makoto said. 

"I know. But it was that I know you'd brush aside and come to come the real me. The one who isn't what the rumors say he is." Ren said, cupping one of Makoto's hands. 

"I know that. And honestly when I... followed you... I began to wonder just why those rumors existed. You were nothing like them. But you know me, I didn't know any better back then." Makoto sighed. 

"You just did what the adults expected of you." Ren added. 

"Y-Yeah. Ren... I'm deeply sorry for everything on did to you back then. I-I just wanted to keep my eye on you for anything suspicious." Makoto pouted. 

"Oh come on. All the things you've done, not just for me, but for the Phantom Thieves as well. I think that's more of an apology for me." Ren said. 

"My life wouldn't be the same if I hadn't joined you guys. I would still be a spoiled brat sucking up to the grown-ups. Thank you for helping me get out of that." Makoto said. 

"My pleasure. But please don't do anything that reckless again. It honestly made me worry so much." Ren said. 

"You were... w-worried about me?" Makoto asked. 

"We all were! What you did to "help" us only got us more trouble to deal with! I understand why you did it, but I just hope you wouldn't do anything stupid like that again." Ren said. 

"Oh...yeah... I'm sorry for being so rash, Ren. I was just so caught up in trying to be useful." Makoto said. 

"You're more than useful now that you're on the team, Makoto. Just promise you'll think before you do anything like that again." Ren said. 

"I promise, Ren. With all my heart." Makoto said. 

"Good." Ren nodded. 

"I just hope that we keep getting times like this. Just the two of us. It makes me happy to be with you, Ren." Makoto said, leaning on Ren's arm. 

"We'll make time. That I can promise you." Ren said. 

"But still, if someone told me that I'd eventually fall for the transfer student with a criminal record back in April, I think I would've had to rethink me life." Makoto said. 

"Yeah. But in my defense, I honestly felt it more when you started stalking me." Ren chuckled. 

"F-For the last time, I wasn't stalking you! I was...uh... following you from a distance." Makoto stuttered. 

"Yeah. Stalking me." Ren teased. 

"You're doing this on purpose!" Makoto said. 

"Okay. I jest. Just had to address that." Ren said. 

"Honestly, I-I kinds felt it more too." Makoto said, the blush on her face never leaving. 

"Really? Damn. Maybe you should stalk me more offer then." Ren teased. 

"REN! I WASN'T STALKING YOU!!" Makoto scolded. 

"Okay. Geez. Can't you take a joke?" Ren asked. 

"But you keep saying it!" Makoto said. 

"So?" 

"What do you mean "so?" 

"Nevermind. So...how's Eiko doing?" Ren asked, changing the subject. 

"She's still relatively upset about Tsukasa. But we've been talking more. Little by little, she started to open up to me again." Makoto said. 

"That's good to hear. Did you tell her that we're actually dating now?" Ren curiously asked. 

"W-Wha!? No! Of course not! Why would I tell her that!?" Makoto embarrassingly asked. 

"Just had to make sure. She seemed very interested in us as a couple. Wouldn't surprise me if the details were to slip out." Ren said. 

"She had asked me about you though. Like "What's ur BF ben up 2?" or "R u and Glasses-kun geting it on?" It makes so embarrassed that I have to tell myself we're actually dating now." Makoto sighed. 

"Like I said, she's been more interested in us than she is anything else." Ren said. 

"I told her we were only pretending to be a couple just for exposing Tsukasa, but she doesn't believe the pretending part." Makoto sighed. 

"Is she wrong though?" Ren asked. 

"Not anymore." Makoto chuckled. 

"Oh. Looks like we're almost back at the bottom." Ren said. 

"We are?" Makoto asked. 

"Only a couple of carts left." Ren said. 

"Then we still have time?" Makoto feverishly asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Alright." 

"Someone seems very excited. Is it my overflowing charm or my indescribable knowledge?" Ren joked. 

"More like you as a whole." Makoto replied. 

"Good enough." Ren chuckled. "Still. You've changed a lot since we first started dating, Makoto." 

"I-I have?" 

"Yeah. You're excitement just now was proof of that. Back then, you'd get totally flustered of we'd gone here before. Then again, you still are, but that's only because I made you." Ren said. 

"Yeah. You're right, Ren. I guess being with you, getting to know you better and just being the two of us has given me time to take it all in and accept our relationship as a whole." Makoto said. 

"Makoto, please don't ever forget..." Ren paused and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. 

"...that you'll always be my Queen. Now and forever." 

"I know. And you'll always be my lovely Trickster, Ren." Makoto said, embracing with Ren. 

"I love you, Mako." 

“I love you too, RenRen." 

At that moment, the door to their cart opened. Ren instinctively began to walk to the exit, but Makoto stopped him. He looked at her. 

"One round is so short..." 

"As you wish my Queen."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Like what you read? Check out my other fanfics! You have a blast reading them! 
> 
> Please also check out my Twitter! I post a lot of stuff Shumako related and Persona related. The link is here:  
> https://twitter.com/BrianGuardado3?s=09
> 
> Have a great day!!


End file.
